Twilight song fic challenge
by Percabethlove1216
Summary: a bunch of one-shot. I have my music on shuffle and I can't skip any songs or pause. I have only the length of the song to write. Please read/


**I am listening to Pandora. Advertisements count as extra time so some stories will be longer.**

 **RULES**

 **No skipping songs**

 **No changing stations**

 **No pausing**

 **Now writing anymore unless it is to edit it because I suck at typing**

 **No criticizing please. I am in middle school and I am not a magician so please be patient**

 **I will not write with songs that involve sad shit because I am a EXB shipper. Some call me captain Bedward of the SS love boat.**

 **Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MY CHARACTERS OR SONGS**

RACHEL PLATTEN_ FIGHT SONG

I felt alone. It had been five months. He had found his wa into my heart in less than ten minutes and he had also managed to destroyed in in three.

Jessica and Angela had stopped talking to me and Mike had started following me around like a l

Ost puppy. He thought that now that Edward was gone he had a chance. I felt so helpless like and single gust of wind could make me fall down.

As I thought this I felt a gentle breeze. I knew that breeze . It was Edwards.

LUKAS GRAHAM_ 7 YEARS

I remember when I was 7 my mom told me to remember that love is powerful and that if they love you they will love you forever. I always dreamed that I would get married to a middle class man with a sister or a brother. That we would live is a small house and after three year I might become a mother at 30 and that I may become an author.\

I never thought that I would be so fortunate and get a perfect man. A vampire with the most wonderful family. I never thought that I would get a daughter like Renesmee with the life I had chosen. I still remember when I was seven.

GREAT BIG WORLD_ SAY SOMETHING

As I turned around I selfishly begged her in my thoughts to see through my lie. To remember what I had said when we had first met. "I remember what you said." she called after me in a hopeful attempt to stop this. To get me to turn around. "You said when we met, that you loved me enough to let me go if it was what was best for me. If it would keep me from getting hurt. What you don't understand is that this is the worst pain there is ." I stayed silent. "Say something please."

"I love you" I ran to her as fast as possible. I wrapped her in my arms and I knew that I was to selfish to let go of her again.

BRUNO MARS_ IT WILL RAIN

"Warn me next time you plan on leaving for my own good. I want to be part of the decision. You didn't realize that if I lose you again it will be like the worst pain imaginable. My dad hates you. What did you think that would happen. Just because I am human doesn't mean that I will forget the person i am in love with. Every day you were gone it could have been a sunny day, because with without you for me, everyday it rained. You are my sunshine. How am I supposed to live without you."

RACHEL PLATTEN_ STAND BY YOU

I would follow him anywhere, heaven or hell I would stand by him. Even if what he said was true, I would walk through hell with him. When he was gone it was like my heart wasn't even beating. So what is the point of going to heaven without him because it would be like hell.

Esme told me that before he met me that he was like an empty shell and I know I can't live without him.

SHAWN MENDES_ STITCHES

I thought that the bite from james hurt, but the words cut deep and I couldn't really breath anymore. I trip over myself without his cool arms to wrap around my waist. Every time I ride a motorcycle or o cliff diving it's like a stitch in my very cut up body, never really getting better but not bleeding anymore. It was like a knife in the heart every day without him.

I can't do it anymore. I looked down at the crashing water and knew it was right. I jumped.

JASON DERULO_FIGHT FOR YOU

I can never leave her again. A hundred men could take me away. Not the Volturi. Not Rosalie. Not Charlie. They can't take me away. I will fight for her for all of eternity. No one understand that without her I wouldn't be able to live.

She is worth fighting for. I would die for her. I need her like a human needs water. She is my addiction. She is my heroin.

BRUNO MARS_ TALKING TO THE MOON

"When I was gone" I whispered. "I would look at the moon and remember that no matter what we were looking at the same moon."

She laughed and I instantly regretted telling her. "I did the same thing. OMG me too." She giggled. I instantly relaxed with relief.

"Every night I would look at the stars and sometimes I would see your name in the stars and I would just sit and listen."

"I missed you." I whispered.

 **thanks for reading.**


End file.
